Project Summary/Abstract The purpose of Core C Biostatistics is to provide statistical support to all the Projects in this P01. For the association of clinical outcome with novel findings of putative genetic or methylation drivers, or new clusters of samples reflecting gene pathways or networks, in Project 1, the Core will assemble and curate the clinical data provided by internal and external collaborators, and perform all analyses of association between these novel findings and appropriate clinical parameters. For all laboratory and animal studies of Projects 2 and 3, this includes assurance that the design, conduct, and analysis of experiments using robust statistical techniques that are appropriately implemented. For DBP studies performed through Project 3, the Core will permit Project 3 to remain blinded to clinical outcomes when performing their assays, and will assess the predictive ability of the assay on behalf of Project 3. Through these aims, this central resource for the Projects will coordinate intra-lab interactions to meet the goal of identifying novel aspects of the CLL genome and phenome and their associations with patient outcome.